


The Teenage Years

by Sumi



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Richard walked through the door, his hair and clothes singed. When Roberta finally noticed him, she scrunched up her nose.“Richard you stink… and your coattails are on fire!”





	The Teenage Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



Richard walked through the door, his hair and clothes singed. When Roberta finally noticed him, she scrunched up her nose.

“Richard you stink… and your coattails are on fire!”

He looked down and saw that his coattails, were indeed, on fire. Richard quickly put it out, letting out a yelp as the flames ended up burning the tips of his fingers. “I think putting the fire out with my hands was an oversight on my part, Roberta.”

“Richard, what happened?” Roberta asked, grabbing the bandages and taking care of the injury Richard had unintentionally inflicted upon himself. “Did Tad Cooper throw another tantrum?”

“I merely informed him that if he was going out for a fly, it was important to come back before dark,” Richard said. “You know how Tad Cooper is when he misses a meal. I pointed this out and Tad Cooper gave me the rudest grunt! Can you believe he would talk to his own father like that? I am positive he cursed me out in dragon.”

“Richard, I'm more curious about the getting set on fire part…”

He blinked. “Oh yes, sorry about that Roberta. I raised my voice at Tad Cooper -which I admit I shouldn't have done- and he apparently took issue with my tone.”

“Did he apologize?” Roberta finished bandaging Richard's hand and sat back, waiting patiently for Richard to finish.

“Of course! After I started screaming that I was on fire, Tad Cooper acted quickly. He dropped to the ground and reminded me to stop, drop, and roll.” Richard was proud of his son for remembering all the fire safety drills he showed him. It saved Richard's life. “I thought it put out most of the fire but clearly I was wrong.”

She sighed. “I hope he apologized.”

“Tad Cooper is very sorry, Roberta. He even shared some of his goat snack with me and you know how he hates to share any of his food.”

“Richard, please tell me you didn't eat raw goat.”

Richard gasped. “Roberta, of course, I did! It would be rude to turn down my own son’s peace offering. What kind of a parent do you think I am?”

Another sigh escaped Roberta before she shoved his toothbrush in his hand. “Brush your teeth before dinner. Twice.”


End file.
